


Inventory Temp Work

by FictionWriter913



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriter913/pseuds/FictionWriter913
Summary: Two Guardians are tasked with testing the vast, exotic armoury left behind by The Guardian following his departure. They are not prepared.
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Inventory Temp Work

_I never understood these engravings. The best is redundant; the worst is so cryptic as to be useless._

-The Guardian, inscribed on Sundial|Forge Scout Rifle

**The Following Are Requested Excerpts from //LOG-TEST**

**Inventory THE GUARDIAN.**

**Subj. Iris, Warlock, TESTER-1**

**Subj. Seismic-3, Titan, TESTER-2.**

> "Normally, standing in a room with this many guns, whoa. I'd need a moment, ya know? But Iris and I? We were terrified. We were not qualified."

_Incident Report 037.6: During testing of weapon c/n_ HARD LIGHT _, T-1 died two times. T-2 died one time. T-1 warns, "don't ever fire this gun near anything you don't want dead. Some of those rounds are still bouncing around in there."_

> "Seismic went in there like a kid in a candy store. I mean, he's a Titan, right? I love those guys but scholars they are not. The first thing he's drawn to is this snub weapon that you stick your hand in to. That idiot holds down the trigger, and it starts charging up. Then, he fires. Wouldn't you know? That great big ball of fire _turns around in mid-air_ and starts coming back to him. We have a process for a reason."

_Incident Report 186.32: T-2 discovered records of weapon c/n_ TRACTOR CANNON _in logs belonging to the Ishtar Collective. Its original purpose was as an experimental, gravity-based freight haulier. Why_ THE GUARDIAN _thought to use it in this way is unclear._

> "Oh man, I loved that guy before, but now? Full-on hero worship. I'll never make fun of a Warlock again. That guy found a broke and, like, super dangerous Golden Age prototype just lyin' around on Venus and thought, oh yeah, that'll kill Hive _real_ good. Legend."

_Incident Report 22.87: T-2 fired weapon c/n_ WISH-ENDER _as directed by Vanguard Testing Protocols. The arrow has yet to be recovered. The missile proceeded down the firing range, through multiple targets, destroyed an interior wall, passed cleanly through 30 Redjacks, exited through an exterior wall, and has not been seen since. The trajectory of the arrow suggests it will either lose momentum somewhere over the Americas or else leave orbit._

> "I'm a Warlock. I'm used to dealing with strange. The things I saw in those testing rooms were frightening. Did you know he had a sword that expelled bolts of dark matter? A gun that shot miniaturized black holes? Who does that? I guess he did. You don't become that kind of legend just swinging around a standard-issue Omolon pistol. You can't ever take a break using one of those weapons. One mistake and you might obliterate the caravan you're protecting, or destroy your Ghost. How did he do it?"

**//ATTACHED-ADDENDUM**

**Authorization VANCMDR IR**

**Classified SUNDOWN**

_IR:_ Why those two?

 _AM:_ They are expendable and too stupid to be swayed by the potential of those... things in there.

 _IR:_ We gave this task to you. We expected that you would complete it, not two New Lights. You are lucky they, and their Ghosts, have survived.

 _AM:_ I kept the most dangerous for myself to test. The Weapons of Sorrow. Nothing they tested could have resulted in their Corruption. Even if it had, I trust myself to do what I must.

 _IR:_ Oh? And if you should feel the sting of the Thorn, and not be able to resist, to whom would we turn?

 _AM:_ Why, what a ridiculous question. I trust the most ruthless Guardian in this City to eradicate me. I trust you.


End file.
